


双性人

by Mereeeee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Summary: GB





	1. 见面

她是红灯区的常客，因此今天晚上得到了老板朋友的通知：新货到了。

她尚不知道新货是什么品种，但对于她来说的新货某种意义上也只能往怪物方向走了，思及此她回了消息，从床上翻身而起，穿着工装背心和工装裤就往外走。

 

床上坐着等她的是位只穿了白t恤的男人，乍一看也和妓院平常的鸭们相差不大，她委实失望了，冷着脸示意那鸭子脱衣服，那鸭顿了一瞬，很快掀起自己的t恤，她料想不到的是这骚货竟在里面穿了件蕾丝情趣内衣，盛着两个荷尖般的奶子。

她突然来了兴趣，坐在床边上问他：隆的啊？小了点吧，要吸引男嫖客得再大点。

他说：……您呢，您喜欢吗？

她愣着，一时无语，便才注意到和内衣配套的内裤已经让勃起的阴茎一览无余了。她便不再管那人工奶子，拨开那丁字裤就玩起了小鸭子的阴茎。她用拇指摩挲他的龟头，用指甲搔刮马眼，四指向下抚过茎身再去挑逗阴囊，他的阴茎不大，可她格外喜欢白净的玩意儿，遂另一只手伸进胸罩里揉他的奶子。

一伸手触感就不对，可他突然“噫”一声，叫得千回百转，她才发现自己手指已经越过阴囊戳到了会阴处——本应该是会阴处，却湿漉漉一片。

太不对了，她心想，这奶子也不是硅胶的，反倒像是青春期女孩的尖尖角。她把他推到在床上，拎起他一只脚，他的下体就暴露无遗——阴囊覆住的是已经绽开的外阴，一颗全勃的阴蒂翘立着，而小鸭子早已羞得闭上眼，攥紧了床单。

她惊异得笑出声来，朝那门户打开的花朵吹口气，他便颤了一下，阴口反复张缩。

新货，她这么叫他，真新，新得真漂亮，奶子是自己长的吧，青春期有缠绷带吗，真想看它们发育完全是什么样。

他只知道摇头，闭着眼睛又忍不住愧到流眼泪，她就趴上去安慰他：你是真的好看，来当鸭子真是个宝贝，明儿我跟老板说好今年的头牌是你。

他小声嗫嚅说不要。

奶子真软，她边摸边赞叹，你知道我在想什么吗，我想那狗屁老板肯定干过你了，我吃不到新鲜的小花了。

他说没有，老板只拿手指操过。

她的手探向流水的阴部，沿着那一线反复滑着，时不时搓弄那颗阴蒂，他爽得直颤，脚趾勾紧了床单，小腿肌肉凸显。她说：我也只能拿手指操开你的阴道，我见着你，就第一次恨自己为什么没连长两根鸡巴。

他松开牙关，开始跟着她的手指呻吟，嗯呃啊地乱叫一通。她小腹发胀，阴部则胀得发疼，她知道自己早性起了，可也未再注意，她所有的心神放在他那朵花上，玩得好不快乐。

她的手指在阴口打圈，不时浅浅地戳进去，指腹刚被水打湿了便抽出来，继续摩挲，有时滑去肛口按摩，另一只手则大力地揉他的奶子和乳头，她突然有种玩女孩的快意，可立在她眼前的就是一根不断冒着前列腺液的阴茎，于是万物是极荒诞，但也极其漂亮，他像午夜升起的太阳，周身是绚烂极光。

她突然问：有谁知道你长这样吗？

他还是叫着，半晌才回神，回答里夹着滚上来的呻吟，断断续续的。她好不容易听出除了父母和前女友，就是她和老板知道。她刚松一口气，却又反应过来，紧紧摁住他的阴蒂，他“啊”地喊，弓紧身子险些蹦起来，末了撞向床铺，她用拇指不断大起大落地折磨那颗阴蒂，他便摇头流泪，颤抖不停。

她质问：前女友操过你？

他哭喊：没有！没、没有……她想和我做，呃！不要再、再弄了……我受不了，我拒绝、我说，不要了，不要了……

她放过他，亲一口他的阴囊，看他阴茎抖动几下，他弓起的腰使他的肋骨凸显，胸膛无规律地起伏，他断断续续的喘息、呻吟，她便温柔地亲了又亲，吻过他的小腹、腿根，再吻那颗阴蒂，用舌头画圈。

他的叫声提高八度，突然就射了，少许溅到她的脸上。他怕得不行，直起腰用手抹开她下巴的精液，她愣着，任由他动作，半晌才反应过来，问：爽了？

他停下动作，先是点了半下头，复又停住，别开眼不看她。她抓住他的手，又问：女友见过你裸体吗？他摇头，还是咬紧嘴唇一言不发。

她又问：用哪边撒尿？

他震了一下，呼吸滞着，偷偷瞟了她一眼，又迅速移开目光，结结巴巴说：上，上面。

她抓紧了他的手，他的脸和脖子已经红得熟透了，她便笑着问他：有子宫吗？

他震惊地看着她，又觉得她笑得真好看，他撇着嘴，根本不知道怎么回答，胸腔剧烈起伏几下，眼泪就一颗颗落下来，他抬手去擦，显然这动作击中了女人，她环抱住抽噎的小鸭子，二人胸脯相抵，她背心的布料摩擦着他两颗挺立的乳头，他小小地瑟缩了一下，边哭边念叨：我有，有的。到最后一线崩溃了，大声哭嚷着叫：我会怀孕，会怀孕。

帮我生个小宝宝吗，她在他耳边轻声说。

他颤抖着，又只是颤抖着，她继续道：我帮你找私人医生，嘴最严的私人医生。话毕伸手帮他擦去眼泪，他还是一声不吭，她便改用嘴去吻他泛红的脸颊，一下又一下。

可他仿佛呆住了，她便下床，走掉的一瞬他便颓唐地瘫软了，哭得愈发凶，想伸手勾住她的衣角，却又来不及挽回她，看她走出套房，顺手关上了门。他掉着眼泪，先是愣住几秒而后用指尖沾了自己射出的精液，抖抖缩缩地插进了自己的阴道，他重复这个动作，无意义时便疯狂抽插自己，他哭着，泪眼朦胧间看不清万物，只晓得用手指干自己，再呻吟大叫，他怕女人真的头也不回地走了，却又腿软得下不了床。他流的水打湿自己的手，一根手指不够便加上两根，他第一次用阴道自慰，不得章法地重复着，指甲弄疼了自己，却毫无快感可言。他不知道女人干自己的时候为什么那么舒服，他的眼泪也就未曾停过。

她回来时，看到的就是他掰开自己的腿，哭着喊着插自己。她一下湿透了，而他尚未察觉，她便倚着门框看着他，给自己戴上假阴茎，拧开它底部跳蛋的开关，走近了床铺。

当她上床时，一瞬的重力使床铺倾斜，他就蓦地停下，刚把手指抽离，就被翻过来趴在床上，她拉起他的腰，附在他后背上，对准阴口便一插到底。

他哭喊，大声道歉。她未说话，听他边呻吟边辩白，大开大合地干他，抵着g点干他，进得深了，他便啜泣，当她抽离得只剩一个龟头留在阴道里，他便摇晃屁股追上来，她打他屁股骂他是骚货，他便吟叫得更大声。她干着他问他插自己爽吗，舒服吗，他猛地摇头，自己说：我喜欢，被你操。

她大声骂了句脏话，两人猛烈的动作使床铺发出嘎吱的声响，此时也未盖过男人的呻吟，她将另一只按摩器插进他的肠道里，那震动的小玩意儿很快抵着他的前列腺摩擦，他一瞬间就高潮射出，精液被她的手接住，她再用另一只手拧弄他的阴蒂，伴随精液而出的就是喷出的阴液。他霎时瘫软下去，她再抽送几下，使跳蛋擦过g点，她也一瞬高潮，抽出了假阴茎，躺在一边喘息着。  
他还未回神，她便将他再翻过来，把他自己的精液往他阴道里送。帮我生宝宝吧，她翻来覆去地说，你能怀孕的，你是上帝给我的宝贝，你真漂亮，真美，你被干成这样时最好看。

他的胸罩还挂在胸口，只是歪歪扭扭地被拧成一团，他尚在云端，又像被分成无数份，化成雨往人间淌。

她最后又玩了好几次，哄骗他自己骑上她、在落地镜面前把他干到失禁，尿液唤醒他的神智，他嚎哭得像婴儿，直觉什么被人踩碎的东西一并交给身后还在操他的女人了，便让自己的无数份渗入她的土壤，最后孕育一颗种子——他的阴道里早已埋满了他自己的精液。

他最后晕过去了。

 

她抱着他走出房间门口时，老板已经候着了。老板看看表，揶揄地盯着老友，说这是你玩得最久的一次。

她笑，说：你真吃准了我，从哪找来这么一个天使。

老板故作遗憾：高价收来的新货啊，被你提走了。

她便头也不回地走，边走边说：那你扣我股份呗，你把这孩子给我，我就算只有零点零几份的钱拿我都愿意。  
老板大笑：车在门口，别抱着了怪累的。

tbc.


	2. 怀孕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play

怀孕刚三个月时，他老是觉得下面无时无刻不在分泌汁水。他尝试过洗澡时自慰，依葫芦画瓢地摸女人经常操的地方，可始终不够。他不敢和女人坦白自己的欲望，只能每天晨勃时趁着女人没醒到厕所自己解决。然而每次阴茎高潮时，伴随着的永远是阴道口一张一缩，流出润滑的水。

直到一天他梦中醒来，梦里操得他汁水横流的女人和眼前亲吻自己的女人重合了。他自醒来的刹那便疯狂回吻，两人啃得忘情无比，而这是自男人怀孕一来两人最投入的一次亲吻。

他清楚地感到自己的勃起，以及阴道的空虚。他起身搂住女人，被亲得七荤八素，许久未得到纾解的身体不自觉地挺起来，在女人小腹处用下体反复摩挲。他上面和下面的水一齐浸湿了内裤，而很不巧，他也只穿了内裤。

女人瞥见便笑出声，而他羞得埋进女人肩窝里，却试探性地抚上女人的腰，小声嗫嚅着：帮帮我。

女人问他：没有自慰过吗。

他停顿一瞬，扣紧女人的腰际，像是埋怨道：还…不够。

他以为自己表达得够明白了，可女人也只是将他放平，摸摸他稍稍鼓起的小腹，盖上了被子。他恼得蹬开了羽绒被，腿环上女人身体，用胀得发疼的阴茎抵住女人，火烧的欲望席卷他，他便红着眼角，直直盯着女人。

她叹口气，埋怨他不知道宝宝的处境，可还是用手掌罩住了男人的下体。她手掌根抵着圆润的阴囊，隔着内裤去戳刺他的肛口，男人舒服得叹口气，扒住女人索吻，闭上眼睛享受少有的温存。他跟着女人的手动，捉住她的手伸进自己的内裤里。女人的手微冰，拉下他的裤头后便用指腹抹他的阴茎。

你的水真多，女人夸他。他的阴茎就颤一下，自己脱下了内裤。他小腿在女人腿上滑，便被女人捕住，将他翻个身，他那只为非作歹的腿被压到胸口。女人看他眯着眼睛喘，把他外阴撑开，看泉水涌出，看小巧的阴道口张缩，他羞得拿手遮住，她就转战到他的肛口，手指逡巡。

他觉得作茧自缚，手被自己的水打湿了。他偷偷瞥女人，女人就抬眼朝他笑，下巴指指床头柜。他粗鲁地拉开柜门，女人就故意刺激他阴蒂，他边颤边寻出润滑剂和道具，一股脑全丢在自己身上，急得大有自暴自弃之势。

女人挤出润滑剂，撑开了他的肠道。天知道他在睡前就自己操过自己屁眼，扩张根本不需要做多少，他就举起假阴茎叫女人戴上，自己抬高了屁股，羞得眼圈红了，可小腹不禁颤抖，阴茎也竖得旗帜鲜明。

操，女人暗骂一声，长驱直入。他叫出来，跌在床上，两只腿压在胸上，挤出一条浅浅的沟。女人撇开他的腿，边揉他奶子边干他的肠道，他乳头像连着阴蒂，扯一扯就听到他呻吟，抖得如落叶。女人还是跟他青春期的绷带过不去，总买一箱箱的木瓜奶回家催他喝，他又气又好笑，只是今时今日突然想起，和女人对眼就听见她说：奶子是不是大了？

大个屁，他小声顶嘴，扯开女人的手。女人不屈不挠地抚他乳头，假阴茎戳着他前列腺，问他：是不是要哺乳，所以大了？

他说不出话，耳朵像要着火了，女人凑近来看他，假阴茎就欺得更深，他推开女人的脸，挡住自己的眼睛，从头到尾红得像一只虾，只看得女人食指大动。

她摁着男人乳头，不停问他会不会涨奶，会不会变大，男人羞得受不了了，抬起屁股要下床，她就继续压住他，操两下又停下来，问来问去。他的腿胡乱扑腾，作势要把女人踹下床，又觉得被女人欺负狠了，不自禁哭出来，手掌摁住眼睛只随着女人的问题不住点头。女人觉得不对，扯开他挡脸的手，他就把头撇向一边，她慌了，手忙脚乱地帮他擦泪，他便躲闪。女人拨他的刘海亲他胸膛，他攘她，末了终于喊出来：我不喂奶你喂吗！

女人搂住他，把他捞起来，细细密密地亲他，他就断断地一阵捶她，埋怨：我都这样了。女人回应：我最喜欢你这样。

他便说：那干我。

女人一顿，他便觉得自己被狠狠压在床铺上，女人发了狠地啃啮他下巴，舔舐他乳头，假阴茎未曾拔出来过，便在深处碾磨他，他下身被折腾得发紧，忽地女人动起来，把把捣弄在他的前列腺上，他噫啊呀地叫，女人就把他的手放在肚子上，亲他的小腹说，宝宝我们看爸爸有多骚。

而他会变得更敏感，不断绞紧后穴以致女人拔出时发出丢人的声响。他不忍去看去听，把胚胎包裹在情欲里，他绕开阴茎去拨弄自己的阴道口，却被女人扯开手压在头顶。女人的长发滑过他的胸口与小腹，他便想到自己的怀里蓦地伸出手脚，他害怕分娩，可女人喜欢。

遂觉此时湿漉漉的阴部是给婴儿铺的温床，万物生于水，他就朴素地生于女人的手，她的手还在压着他的腿，十指流金地镀过他，她拇指滑过他的马眼，他就顺势射了出来。他想起他们第一次做爱，他就要为了她生一个孩子。

你怎么那么爱哭啊，女人摸他的脸。而他撑起身子，掰开自己的腿给女人看，小声跟她说：我还没好，前面还不够，你碰碰我前面，求你了。

女人叹口气，无奈地朝他笑：你没有不应期的吗。

他就拨开自己软下的阴茎，把阴口摆给女人看，眼泪像他流的水一样止不住，他又开口：我都这样了。操我前面吧。

女人不动，他就拉着女人的手凑到自己阴部，带着女人的手指戳进阴口，女人稍长的指甲划过嫩肉，他就颤抖，嗫嚅着求她：操我，操我。

当女人终于俯下身亲吻他的阴蒂时，他早就又勃起了，他抱住自己的大腿，看女人埋头在自己股间，感受到舌苔滑过阴口，又感受到舌尖戳刺阴蒂。女人用嘴唇接他的阴唇，阴口一张一合像一只小嘴，她就当作一场亲吻，含住男人的阴唇慢慢吮吸。

多么怪诞啊，她走神，他雌雄同体像万物本源，自我繁衍能构成一整个宇宙。他像母亲一样美。

她用舌头钻进男人的阴道，拇指摁在他阴蒂上巧妙拨动着，男人一颤一颤地喘息，抖得快要抱不住自己的腿。她听见男人夹着呻吟说爱她，她就笑出声，在他阴道口吹气，复更深重地舔舐与戳刺。

何谈什么爱不爱呢，当第二次高潮到来，精液和阴液一起喷出时，他的一切意义都交还给爱情了。或许他需要的是每次都晕过去的性爱，而不是在女人用脸迎接他的体液后愧得自我厌恶。

他起身舔去自己沾在女人脸上的液体，女人就笑他像舔舐初生婴儿的雌兽。女人还说他本是上帝，太阳从他阴道里诞出。第一个神，女人这么形容他，世间是由你的高潮而蓬勃的。

他只晓得扶住自己的小腹，对女人说，那宝宝叫太阳。

tbc.


End file.
